Brisingr
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: My version of book three. Along the way he meets a deady new enemy and the Ra'zac. When they take who he loves most, he has to make a choice. Ally with the Varden, or choose his own path to destroying Galbatorix once and for all! REVIEW! SaphiraXShruikan
1. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Author's note: I know I have a lot of unfinished fanfics but I haven't abandoned them, I'm just entering a stage of new ideas and I want to put them up or I'll forget.

Eragon was sitting in his room with his dragon thinking hard and waiting for his orders.

_Eragon, there are some men who would like to speak with you. They say they are from some other land and speak of an alliance against the empire. I wish for you to be there. _Nasuada's voice said in his mind.

_Should Saphira come?_ Eragon asked before leaving the room.

_No, it shouldn't be necessary. _

_I'll be down shortly. _

_Am I needed little one? _Saphira asked as she uncurled from the ball she was in.

_No, you sleep. I need you to be as strong as possible for tomorrow when we go after the Ra'zac. _

_As you wish little one._

Eragon ran down the stairs and saw Nasuada waiting for him on horseback. He ran up to one of the horses and hopped up on it's back.

"How do you know this isn't an ambush?" Eragon asked curiously.

"They do not have enough men to challenge us. Now we must hurry, they won't wait long."

Eragon got his horse into a gallop and followed Nasuada. She rode for several miles until the fortress was just a dot in the evening sun. Suddenly, several men could be seen and Nasuada and the other men dismounted. Eragon followed and walked over to the men.

"Thank you for coming ma'am." The leader said. "You will not be disappointed."

"What have you to offer us?" Nasuada asked curiously.

"All of my men will be at your service. That is about 20,000."

The look on Nasuada's face showed that she was impressed. "What do you want in return?"

"I want only one thing. I want one thing, anything I want. Then will give you all of my troops."

"I am afraid we cannot give you anything, you need to be specific."

The man frowned and looked at the other men.

"Will you give us the night to decide what we want?"

"We will come tomorrow." Nasuada answered as she walked back towards her horse. Then a question came to her mind. She turned to ask when to come the next day but the men were gone. In there place were several armed warriors with their weapons pointed at the Varden men.

"Everyone return to base!" Eragon yelled, but it was too late. Eragon saw Nasuada's horse gallop off into the distance but he wasn't so lucky. Something heavy hit him in the back of the head. He yelled and fell down unconscious.

When Eragon awoke the next day he was lying in a bed. He reached up to feel his head felt a large bump on the back of it. When his vision cleared he saw Arya standing beside him.

"What happened?" Eragon moaned.

"You were hit with a club. The men came and attacked us. They burned everything and took what they came for."

"Who were they?" Eragon asked angrily.

"An organized band of thieves called the Azore. They are kind of like bounty hunters. They steal rare things to sell to the highest bidder."

"Where are they now?"

"They live a few miles away from the Ra'zac's layer."

"How much damage did they cause?"

"Many homes burned and our food supplies."

"I will take you, Roran, and Saphira to kill the Ra'zac. Then we will destroy the Azore."

"There are two problems with that plan, the first is that the Azore cannot be attacked by only a few people."

"What's the second problem?" Eragon asked curiously as Nasuada entered the room.

"They took Saphira Eragon." Eragon sat motionless for several seconds until responding. "No."

"I am afraid it is true Eragon." Nasuada said sadly. "She was attack by several beasts with riders. They were larger than her and easily overpowered her. As soon as the beasts had her unconscious, they left along with the men."

"Why would they take her?"

"Eragon, they could sell her to anyone. They could sell her to the king if they wanted to."

"Then we must leave at once! Assemble an army!"

"We cannot do that Eragon."

"What? You intend to let them get away with my dragon!"

"I am sorry Eragon, but we cannot afford to send an army to the Azore base until after the war is over. If we leave, we'll be defenseless."

"Arya!" Eragon yelled loudly. "She'll be dead by then! Think of what Saphira means to the Varden! We cannot just dispose of her!"

"I am sorry Eragon."

"I am leaving with Roran tomorrow. Whether you want me to or not." Eragon finished as he rolled over and burst into silent tears.

-

-

Review and tell me what you think. I NEED REVIEWS SO CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Revelations

I don't own anything.

-

-

-

-

Eragon was up waiting for Roran to finish packing. He was pacing back and forth impatiently.

"I am ready Eragon." He said at last.

"Good, I have prepared our fastest horses for the journey."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"About two weeks." Eragon said sadly.

"Not if we use magic." Arya's voice said as she entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Eragon asked. "I thought you didn't care about Saphira."

"That is not true. If you will listen I will use a spell that will get us there in seconds."

"How?" Eragon asked with interest in his voice.

"I can't explain but we must leave now. Nasuada will try and stop us if we don't."

"Then let's go!" Eragon cried as he transferred a lot of energy into Arya.

Arya smiled and began muttering in the ancient language. Eragon felt his head spin and began seeing many cities flying by eyes. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. As soon as it started, it had stopped. He looked around and saw a large cave.

"Where are we?" Eragon asked.

"First we shall kill the Ra'zac." Arya responded.

"Without Saphira?"

"We need to lure them out here. We cannot use magic in their lair."

Arya raised her hands and a large boulder crashed down the mountain. Eragon heard a screech and saw the one of the Ra'zac at the entrance of the cave.

"Ssssooo, you have come without your dragon?" It snickered.

A few seconds later, the other Ra'zac appeared and sniggered. "You will have to fight usssss to get her back."

"What do you mean? Saphira was taken by the Azore." Eragon demanded.

"Yesssss, but they sold her to usssss for a price. The king will be quite pleasssssed."

"We will defeat you eassssily." One of the Ra'zac said in a high- pitched voice. It raised its arms and Eragon saw Arya collapse. Soon after, Roran feinted. Eragon glared at them before he began to lose consciousness. He tried to stop himself from feinted but failed. He fell down along with the others soon after.

Eragon awoke a few hours later to find himself chained. Eragon tried to move but found himself very weak and drained of energy. He looked around and saw Arya chained up near Roran on the other side of the room.

"We have a ssspecial guest for you." One of the Ra'zac said to Eragon.

Eragon didn't respond but saw a large shadow entering the cave. Dread filled his mind as he saw the face of Murtagh. He looked him in the eye and noticed the bound form of Saphira on the opposite side of the room. She was badly injured and was staring at Murtagh with hate in her eyes. Erago felt the Ra'zac draining his energy again and slipped into an unconscious state again.

"Wake up Eragon." Arya's voice said urgently.

Eragon slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was back out in the open.

"What happened Arya?" Eragon asked as he looked for Saphira. "Where is Saphira?"

Eragon stood up and looked around. He heard a familiar roar and saw Saphira diving down towards him. Eragon watched her land and gasped. On her back was Murtagh.

_What are you doing Saphira! _Eragon yelled at her.

_Relax Eragon. _Saphira replied softly.

Eragon watched as Murtagh dismounted her and placed his hand on her neck. Eragon was confused at how she was responding to this. She didn't look worried at all, in fact she looked quite pleased. Eragon saw Murtagh whisper something to Saphira and she laughed.

_Get away from him Saphira! _

_No, he has changed Eragon. He escaped from the king and wishes to fight with the Varden._

_He is lying! He hasn't changed, I can see it in his eyes!_

_He can't be lying, he told me in the ancient language. You know you cannot lie when speaking in it. _

_He figured out away around it. _Eragon replied stubbornly.

Saphira growled and smiled. _You have much to learn hatchling. It is my job as a dragon to know when someone is lying._

_You are supposed to trust me Saphira! _

_As are you to me. _Saphira said before breaking the connection.

"I am not lying Eragon." Murtagh said calmly.

"You stay out of this."

"Eragon you are being stupid. He swore in the ancient language, he cannot be lying." Arya said to Eragon.

_Eragon, it took me awhile to believe him. _Saphira said.

_I am not speaking to you. _Eragon replied before blocking her out. Saphira walked over to him and attempted to nuzzle him. Eragon hit her across the face and walked away. He knew she didn't even feel it but knew it hurt her inside. He couldn't believe it. His own dragon didn't listen to him. He knew Murtagh was lying, he just didn't know how yet.

-

-

-

I will update soon if I get reviews! Also I'll explain what happened to Katrina later. Is Eragon right or is Saphira right? Tell me in a PM or your review. I wish to know what you think!


	3. Saphira's secret

Saphira had tears in her eyes and she walked over to Murtagh and lay down.

_Eragon hates me. _Saphira said through her tears to Murtagh.

_No he doesn't Saphira. He just needs time. Thorn did the same thing to me when I gave up freedom to save his life._

_Where is Thorn?_

_He is hunting. He should be back by midnight._

_Glaedr warned me about flying late at night. He said you couldn't land safely._

_Glaedr?_

_Oh, Eragon wouldn't want me to tell you._

_It's alright, you can tell me anything. _Murtagh said soothingly.

Saphira smiled and looked at him with pride in her eyes.

_He is my mentor. Glaedr is a golden dragon, his rider is named Oromis. _

_Where is he?_

_Near the elven capital. I'm sorry Murtagh, but I must find Eragon. A storm is coming and he could be hurt._

_Very well Saphira._

With that Saphira shot off into the sky and disappeared. Murtagh sat alone for a few minutes until Thorn landed.

_Have you convinced them? _Thorn asked.

_All of them except Eragon._

_Saphira?_

_Eragon's idiot dragon fell for me the first time I told her. She will be easy for the king to control. She has told me about another rider with the elves. He will be killed. _

_I just returned from talking to Shruiken. The king had ordered us to capture Eragon and Saphira as usual and to kill the others if necessary. How will we capture Saphira? She will put up a great fight._

_We will threaten to hurt Eragon. If she attacks, we will poison Eragon. He will not die but will be in extreme pain. When I take Eragon tomorrow, I will strap him to you. You will carry me and him. Saphira shall follow us and carry the others._

_Won't she try and escape?_

_Not as long as we have Eragon. She loves him too much to desert him._

Saphira flew for several minutes until she spotted Eragon sitting beneath a tree. She landed a few yards away from him and walked over to him.

_Little one?_

_I am sorry for the way I acted. You are right, I am a foolish hatchling who has no idea what they are doing. Saphira, why are you wasting your time with me? Why not leave and be Arya's dragon or someone brave's?_

_Eragon, I would never leave you. You have just proved to me that you are no longer a young boy. You have stood up for your actions and I am proud. Brom wished me to tell you this when I felt that you were ready. Eragon, I believe that the time has come for me to tell you._

_Are you sure Saphira?_

_Yes Eragon. _

_Should we go back to camp? The storm is rapidly approaching._

_No, I wish to spend the night alone with you. Now crawl under my wing, I will keep you warm._

Rain began to fall and Saphira lifted up her wing. Eragon sneezed and began coughing.

_Are you sick Eragon?_

_I don't know._

_Get under my wing. You will be warm._

Eragon didn't argue and snuggled up next to her underbelly. She lowered her wing and all was dark. Saphira curled up in a ball and stuck her head up next to Eragon's body. Eragon smiled and began to rub her underbelly with his knuckles. Saphira hummed and nuzzled him.

_Eragon, I have waited so long to tell you this. Morzan was not your father._

_What? _

_Please wait until I am finished Eragon. As I was saying, Morzan wasn't your father. Your father was… Brom._

Eragon fell silent and looked her directly in the eyes as if waiting for her to continue. When she didn't he looked confused.

_Why did you have to keep that a secret from me?_

_Brom carried a secret, he carried a weapon of such power that it had to be hidden away forever. He told me that once his son knew that he was his father the weapon would be passed onto him. Brom didn't want you to have the weapon until you were ready. He feared that you would use it for the wrong reasons._

_I see._

_Now you must sleep. You have a fever and I don't want you to get any sicker. _

Eragon felt his head begin to spin and he fell back against her underbelly.

_Eragon!_

When he didn't respond, Saphira began to worry and she nudged him. He slid down her body and didn't respond.

_Eragon!_

_-_

_-_

Read and Review if you want me to continue!!!!!!!!!


	4. Sickness

I don't own anything.

Arya had woken the next morning to find that Saphira still hadn't returned from getting Eragon. She noticed that Roran and Katrina had returned from their early morning walk.

"Did you see Eragon or Saphira?" She asked nervously.

"No, they haven't returned?" Roran questioned.

"No."

Arya walked over to Thorn who had been listening to there conversation.

_I already know, I'll go and look for them. Wake up Murtagh._

_What is it Thorn?_

_Eragon and Saphira haven't returned and the elf wishes us to look for them. _

_That is strange. Let's go._

Murtagh stood up and stretched before mounting Thorn. The red dragon took off in the direction his nose took him. Murtagh soon spotted Saphira only a few minutes from the others and instructed Thorn to land. Thorn skidded to a halt and Murtagh jumped off. He approached Saphira and looked around for Eragon. As soon as he got within a few feet of Saphira he heard a low rumble in her throat.

_Murtagh don't go any closer. She is threatening you. _Thorn said urgently.

Murtagh backed away slowly and Saphira stopped growling.

"Thorn, go and get the others."

"Why?"

"Just get them."

Thorn snorted but flew off in the direction of the camp. Murtagh slowly walked around Saphira but still didn't see Eragon. He didn't know why she was acting so strangely. A few minutes later Thorn landed and Arya walked over to Saphira only to be greeted by the same low growl. Arya backed off and looked confused.

"Do you know what she is doing?" Murtagh asked as he approached.

"I believe Eragon is under her wing. He must be injured." She began. "She is protecting him."

"Can you get him away from her?" Roran asked.

"I'll try." Arya began. _Saphira, what has happened to Eragon?_

_Don't come any closer._

_I don't want to hurt him Saphira. It is me, Arya._

Saphira raised her head and stared at her.

_You want to take him away from me._

_No Saphira. I want to know what is wrong._

_Go away!_

Saphira dug her head back under her wing and didn't speak again.

"Any luck?" Katrina asked curiously.

"No. Something is wrong with Eragon and she has used most of her energy to try and save him."

"Should we try and get him away form her."

_She is prepared to attack if you attempt to. _Thorn said quickly.

_Arya… _Saphira's voice was faint but audible.

_Saphira! What has happened to Eragon?_

_He is sick. _

_How bad is it?_

_I don't know. He won't respond and I fear he is near death. If I leave he will die._

"I was right. She has Eragon and he is very ill. She says he is near death."

Murtagh glanced over at Thorn and grimaced.

_What did you do to him? _Thorn asked angrily. _If he dies the king will have our heads!_

_I did nothing to him!_

_What will you tell the king! How will you explain that we can't bring them to him?_

_I guess we'll find out. _Murtagh reached out for the king's mind and found him much closer than expected. _My lord, we have been delayed._

_What happened? _Galbatorix answered angrily.

Saphira has claimed that Eragon is sick and refuses to leave him. 

_Very well. You leave me no choice._

_What?_

_I will take care of this personally. I will be there within the hour._

Murtagh smiled and told Thorn.

_Master, do you wish me to attack them. Saphira is in no position to stop Thorn. _

Do as you wish, but don't separate Eragon from his dragon. She is right, he will die if he is removed from her.

_Very well master._

Murtagh nodded at Thorn and he pounced on Arya. Murtagh grabbed some rope that was strapped on Thorn and tied up Roran and Katrina. Saphira roared and made a move to stop Thorn but sat back down in fear of losing Eragon. She whined and stared at Murtagh.

"You should have listened to your idiot rider Saphira. I cannot be trusted. The king will be here in minutes. You will be forced into service and help me destroy the Varden."

Saphira couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was wrong.

Thorn walked over to Saphira and sneered. Murtagh fitted her with a muzzle and smiled.

_How? _Saphira asked curiously. _How did you trick me?_

_My master ordered me to lie to you. I am forced to do what he says so I could lie to you._

_I hate you. _Saphira said before returning to Eragon. She nuzzled him gently and licked him on the cheek.

_You'll be okay little one._

She watched as his inconsistent breathing picked up and slowed down again. Saphira laid her head on his lap and closed her eyes.

Murtagh paced around the others for several minutes before catching sight of Shruiken in the distance. He smiled and told Thorn. Shruiken soon landed and Galbatorix dismounted. He walked over to Saphira and smiled.

_Now you're mine._

REVIEW OR NO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lol I will update but it will come sooner with reviews!


	5. Captured

I don't own anything.

_Go away! _Saphira roared.

_Relax Saphira; I have no plans to separate you from Eragon._

_What?_

_You will return with me to Uru'bean of course. You will be allowed to carry Eragon if you will be a good dragon and not attempt to escape. Do you agree?_

_You will let me carry Eragon?_

_Yes Saphira._

_Fine._

_Thorn, Shruiken, get the others._

The other two dragons rounded up Arya, Roran, and Katrina. Katrina yelped as she was lifted onto Thorn. She had never seen a dragon before.

Arya sat on Shruiken along with Roran. Saphira nuzzled Eragon gently and lowered him onto her back.

_Don't worry little one, I won't let anything happen to you. _Saphira said calmly.

Shruiken took off and Saphira and Thorn followed soon after. Every few minutes, Saphira would look back and make sure Eragon was okay. The dragons flew for several hours until the city of Uru'bean came into view. Shruiken flew through an open window and landed in the middle of a large room. Galbatorix dismounted and pulled Arya off Shruiken.

_Shruiken, show Saphira to her room. Do not give her anything. Once you get her situated, you may go and hunt._

_Yes master. Let's go Saphira._

Shruiken walked off into another room and Saphira followed closely. Shruiken walked up several sets of stairs until he stopped at a doorway. He pointed at the door and Saphira entered it. She gasped at what she saw. The room was huge, it had nothing on the walls but there was a large bed in the middle of the room and Saphira couldn't resist. She walked over to the bed and hopped up onto it. She curled up and let Eragon slide off her back. To her amazement his legs weren't mangled from not having a saddle.

_Are you situated?_

_Yes._

_Very well. Before I leave I wish to give you some advice. Do not swear to the king, even if it means death. Next, tomorrow the king will likely try and get you to mate with Thorn so be prepared._

_Why Thorn? I wish to get to know both of you before I make that decision. _

Shruiken didn't answer and walked out of the room. Saphira laid her wing over Eragon and nuzzled him. To her relief, his temperature had gone down and she knew he would be better by nightfall.

Saphira sat with Eragon for the next few hours and the sun began to set.

Saphira… 

_Eragon!_

_Yes._

_You're all right!_

_What has happened? I can't remember anything._

_You have been very sick. Unfortunately the king found us and I had to listen to him._

_Where are we?_

_Uru'bean._

_This is comfortable. I expected a jail cell._

_I believe the king will be nice to us as long as we don't try and escape. I am surprised he hasn't tried to interrogate us._

Suddenly Shruiken entered the room with a buck in his jaws.

_So you're going to eat in front of me? _Saphira asked with a chuckle.

_This is for you and Eragon who I see is awake._

_Thank you._

Shruiken dropped the buck on the floor and looked at Saphira.

Saphira, you are need downstairs. Thorn said he had something for you. Murtagh is with him.

_Very well. How long will it take?_

_Murtagh said it wouldn't take long._

_Will you be all right little one?_

_Yes Saphira._

The female dragoness stood up and jumped off the bed. She walked out the door and disappeared. Shruiken laid down and curled up.

_You don't look like I imagined. _Eragon said.

What were you expecting? 

_A huge monstrous creature._

Shruiken laughed. _I am no more than a dragon. The king has forced me into service but when he is killed I have the power to separate from him._

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard somewhere below and Eragon recognized it as Saphira's. Then a whine could be heard. A strange expression crossed Shruiken's face and he growled.

_You didn't Thorn. Please tell me you weren't stupid enough to try it._

Shruiken stood up and charged out of the room.

_Eragon, stay where you are! I'll bring Saphira back!_

Eragon didn't move but heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

_I see you are awake Eragon. _The king's voice said.

_What have you done to Saphira? _Eragon yelled.

_What?_

Then another roar was heard. Galbatorix looked around and began to walk out of the room.

_What have you done?_

_I don't know, but whatever has happened it was done without my permission!_

Eragon sat in silence for several minutes until he decided that he must see what happened. He was about to stand when Saphira walked slowly back into the room. Her back leg was shaking and her face was covered in tears. She walked over to Eragon and collapsed before reaching the bed.

_Saphira! What happened? _Eragon asked urgently.

_Thorn… he… he… _Saphira seemed unable to continue.

Shruiken soon came into the room with blood on his claws. He leaped over to Saphira and pulled her onto the bed.

_Eragon, something terrible has happened to Saphira._

_What?_

_She will tell you when she is ready._

Shruiken curled around Saphira and laid his wing over her. Saphira grabbed Eragon and pulled him against her underbelly. She was still crying and tried again to tell Eragon what had happened.

_He… he… _

_Saphira, you are in no position to continue. Tell me in the morning._

_Yes little one. _Saphira said before bursting into another fit of tears.

What had happened to Saphira? He could see no physical damage to her. What had Thorn done to cause her this much sadness. He had never seen her like this before.

Eragon stayed awake with Saphira until she cried herself to sleep. He leaned up against her and closed his eyes.

-

-

-

--

--

I think most of you know what happened to Saphira. Please Review and tell me what you think. All my Jurassic park fans review like crazy. You guys on the other hand need some work. Come on, you want to be number one on my review list don't you!


	6. Broken bonds

Saphira woke up late the next morning to find Eragon trying to get out from under her wing.

_Are you in a hurry? _Saphira teased.

_What happened last night?_

Saphira's pleasant tone faded and she grimaced. _Thorn… tried to mate with me against my will._

Eragon jumped up and hit his head on Saphira's wing.

_Saphira! Are you okay? What happened? _Eragon said in concern.

_I'm fine. Shruiken got Thorn off be before was able to…well you know._

_So, you're okay?_

_I'm fine Eragon. _Saphira teased while nuzzling him.

Suddenly the king entered the room and looked at Shruiken who was still curled around Saphira.

Shruiken awoke and stared at the king.

_I would like to speak with you privately Shruiken. _

_Very well._

Shruiken stood up and followed the king out of the room.

_I have an important question to ask you._

_What is it?_

_How badly hurt would Saphira be if I replaced Eragon with another rider?_

_How? If you killed Eragon, Saphira would die along with our race._

_I believe I have figured a way around that. _

_What? You know that a dragon cannot live without its rider._

_I know. But I have learned a spell that will allow me to keep her alive for just long enough for me to force her to mark another with the shining palm._

_So just like you did with me. _Shruiken growled.

_Yes, and if you ever growl like that at me again you will be punished._

_Yes master. How will you get at Eragon? Saphira will be watching him like a hawk. She will not let anything happen to him._

_She will listen to her mate. You will kill Eragon._

_No! I won't kill him! _

_I order you to._

_I refuse._

Galbatorix felt Shruiken's bonds loosing and he began to separate from him.

_No! _Galbatorix yelled and felt Shruiken's bonds snap. The black dragon collapsed and Galbatorix yelled in frustration. He ordered many soldiers up to the room and they pulled Shruiken down to a cell in which Arya, Roran, and Katrina were being held. The king led the other men to Eragon and Saphira soon after. When he entered the room, Eragon recoiled at the site of his face. It was contorted with rage and fury. The king pointed at them and chains of fire appeared around them and soon coiled around both of them. Saphira grabbed Eragon and pulled him up against her before the chains hit him. She roared when the chains squeezed her and began to struggle.

"Take them down to the dungeon with the others!" Galbatorix roared at the men.

They shuddered and quickly covered Saphira in an net and began to pull her down to the dungeon.

Okay short chapter, but I still want reviews! Remember, you have to beat those JP fans!


	7. Saphira's new rider

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Eragon, are you all right? _Saphira asked in a concerned tone as he coughed again.

_I am fine Saphira._

Eragon saw the cell door open and frowned at the person who walked in. Saphira growled at the king and tried to shuffle over to Eragon but her chains wouldn't allow her to.

"You are lucky Eragon. I have decided to spare your life."

"You cannot kill me, Saphira will die."

"I have figured a way around that."

On the other side of the room, Arya gasped. _How did he figure out that spell? It was an elven secret! _

_Arya, you must do it. _Shruiken told her privately.

_No! If I did that Eragon would be devastated!_

_If you don't Galbatorix will control her! Once we escape, we can figure a way around that spell._

_Fine._

"No!" Eragon cried at the king's words.

"You will be my personal servant." Galbatorix sneered.

The king raised his hand and pointed at Eragon and Saphira. He began mumbling in the ancient language and Saphira felt Eragon beginning to slip away from her.

_Eragon! _Saphira cried.

Suddenly, her bond with Eragon broke and she collapsed. As soon as this happened Arya began speaking in the ancient language. She slowly was able to force Galbatorix out of Saphira's mind before he was able to take control of her as he did Shruiken. But as Galbatorix's mind left Saphira's, Arya's was pulled into it. Arya finished the spell and Saphira's mind was now locked in Arya's. She looked down and saw that she was now branded with the mark Saphira had left on Eragon.

Arya heard Galbatorix yell as the spell rebounded on him. He collapsed and fell unconscious. Shruiken lent Arya some of his energy and roared.

_Arya, get the others on my back. I can carry Saphira. _

_No, I must get the last egg! Take the others, I'll get Eragon and bring him out of the city. You can drop Saphira and the others off and come back._

Shruiken snorted and squatted down so Roran and Katrina could mount him. Next, he walked over and easily lifted Saphira up.

_You have only a few minutes before you're detected._

_I understand._

Shruiken charged out the door and disappeared. Arya ran over to Eragon and untied him. He didn't stand; he just sat there and stared off into space.

"Are you okay Eragon?"

"Arya… I'm alone."

Arya didn't answer but pulled Eragon to his feet.

"We need to go!"

Arya grabbed Eragon's arm and pulled him out into a long hallway. She ran down the hall until she reached a locked door. She waved her hand over the door and it opened. Arya bolted inside and spotted a green egg sitting on a table in the middle of the room. She grabbed it and gave it to Eragon.

"Don't loose this." She said sternly.

Arya pulled Eragon out of the room and looked around.

_Thank goodness Murtagh isn't here._

Arya pulled Eragon next to her and began speaking in the ancient language. Eragon felt his head spin and the room around him vanished. He held the egg tightly and soon saw Shruikan dropping Roran and Katrina off his back.

Saphira had woken and looked at Arya.

_Arya, why can't I feel Eragon? _Saphira asked quietly.

Then her eyes fell on the mark on her hand. She opened her mouth slightly and quickly looked at Eragon. She already knew what happened.

_Saphira, I will explain later._

Eragon still had a blank look on his face and now was looking at Shruikan.

_Arya, we must leave now or the king's men will find us. _

_We will go to Ellesmera. Saphira knows the way. _

Saphira glared at Arya and squatted down.

_Eragon, you will ride me. _Saphira said quickly.

_No, your rider will ride you. She needs to get used to you anyway if she's going to fight with you. I will not speak with you anymore, it is rude to speak to someone else's dragon._

This obviously hurt Saphira because Arya felt her heart sink. Arya mounted Saphira and Eragon helped Roran and Katrina onto Shruiken. Saphira took off into the sky and flew towards the elven capital. Shruiken followed and quickly caught up with her.

_Are you okay Saphira._

_What do you think? I was forced away from the boy I loved! Do think I am happy? _Saphira yelled angrily.

_What have I done? _Arya thought to herself.

Please review and tell me what you think. I wish to know your opinion on what happened to Saphira and Eragon!

ASLO!!! I HAVE A NEW POLL!!! LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT SAPHIRA TO STAY WITH ARYA OR NOT!!!!!


	8. The Future

I don't own anything.

Several days had past since Eragon had left Uru'bean.

_Arya, I can see Ellesmera._

_Very good Saphira. We will drop Roran and Katrina off and then go and see Oromis and Glaedr._

Saphira dived and Shruikan followed. She landed in the middle of the city and watched as the black dragon glided down beside her. Roran and Katrina dismounted and Shruikan stood back up.

"Let me off Shruikan." Eragon said quickly.

_No. If you leave I'll have no one fun to talk to._

"What about Saphira?"

_All she does is flirt. It gets annoying at times._

Eragon snorted and squeezed Shruikan's side with his legs. Saphira turned her head and looked lazily at Arya.

_Oromis will be mad._

_Why?_

_Eragon won't ride me._

_Why would he be mad?_

_He spent all that time training for nothing._

Saphira flapped her wings and took flight. Shruikan followed Saphira and snorted.

"What is it?" Eragon asked.

_This isn't going to be fun. Glaedr doesn't exactly like me._

"Why not?"

_I was the one who caused him to be in the condition he is in now._

"I think he'll get over it.

Shruikan didn't answer but followed Saphira into a descent and landed with a thud in front of Oromis.

"What is he doing here!" Oromis yelled as he looked at Shruikan.

_I knew it. _Shruikan said softly.

"He is no enemy." Arya began. "He was able to break free of the king's bond to him."

"What are you doing on Saphira?" Oromis asked Arya.

_She is my rider. _

"What?"

_She forced me to separate from Eragon. _

Arya glanced down at Saphira and explained to Oromis what had happened.

_Saphira, you have changed. You were much happier before. _Glaedr said as he emerged from the house.

_I chose Eragon for a reason. I like Arya but she won't do as my rider. I want Eragon back._

_That would require a lot of magic. I don't know if it is possible._

_It had better be. I will not fight for the Varden unless it is with Eragon._

"Saphira our training must begin. Shruiken, you will come too. Eragon, you must remain here."

"Yes master."

_Oromis, we can use Eragon. _

_How?_

_I am going to show Saphira and Shruikan how to save their rider if they are to fall._

_Very well._

Saphira was listing in to this conversation and smiled.

_Where are we going master? _She asked.

_To the mountains._

_How far away are they? _

_A few minutes. Why do you ask?_

_Eragon will ride me._

_If he wishes. _

Saphira walked over to Eragon and squatted down.

"I am not riding you Saphira. That is Arya's place."

_Shut up little one. You know you want to ride me._

_Don't call me that Saphira. Call your rider that._

_You are my rider! _Saphira cried as she tossed Eragon onto her back. _Hold on. _

_Saphira, why do you want me back? Arya is much better fitted to ride you than me. _

_I love you! I could have picked Arya if I wanted, but I chose you! You will sleep with me tonight. You will not sleep alone. It will be cold tonight and you will be warm under my wing._

Saphira flapped her wings and flew off in the direction of the mountains. Glaedr smiled and followed. Shruikan brought up the rear and kept his distance from the golden dragon. After several minutes they arrived at the peak of the mountain.

_Now, this will be a very important lesson. If your rider is to fall in battle you must be able to catch them before they hit the ground. Saphira, you are going to push Eragon off this cliff. You will be given five seconds then you must catch him before he hits the ground._

_What! _Eragon cried.

Don't worry Eragon. If Saphira fails to catch you, there are trees that will break your fall.

_That's no fun! _Saphira said excitedly.

The blue dragoness picked up Eragon by the shirt and walked over to another part of the mountain.

_Saphira, there are rocks below! _Glaedr cried.

I won't fail.

Despite Eragon's pleas, Saphira let him fall. She heard him yell and waited five seconds to dive. She dove down through the clouds and tucked her wings in to pick up speed. She was catching up with Eragon and was almost to him.

_I've got you little one. If you want me to catch you, promise me you will convince Arya to try and rebond with me._

_No Saphira!_

_Fine. _Saphira said and waited a few more seconds.

_Saphira help! The rocks are getting closer!_

Saphira glanced down and saw that the rocks were closer than she thought. She picked up speed but was too late. Eragon's body slammed into one of the ledges and rolled off another. He tumbled down the side of the mountain further and hit his head on a nearby ledge. Saphira screamed and tried to catch him. She missed and Eragon's body rolled down a steep slope and slid off the last ledge. He fell thirty feet and slammed into the ground. Saphira roared and landed beside him. Several of his bones were protruding from his body and blood was everywhere. She could tell his jaw was broken and his legs were bent in odd directions.

_Glaedr, Arya, Oromis, anyone! _Saphira cried out to everyone within the area. Saphira nudged Eragon and he just slumped back into the position he was before.

A few seconds later, Shruiken shot down from the skies and landed next to Saphira. He gasped and picked up Eragon. He flew as fast as his wings could take him to Oromis's hut. The black dragon landed and Arya came running towards him. She picked up Eragon and ran into the hut. Oromis bolted in behind her.

_Will he live? _Arya asked quickly.

If he's not already dead, yes.

_He has almost no energy left. _

_Arya, if we can rebond Eragon and Saphira, he will live._

_Where is she?_

_She has come. She is not well. _Shruikan said from outside.

_Bring her in! _Oromis cried.

A few seconds later, a teary eyed Saphira entered the room.

_I killed him, I killed him. _She said over and over again.

_He isn't dead! _Arya cried. _Saphira, lend me your energy. Oromis and I can save Eragon and bond you to him. _

Saphira sent so much of her energy to Arya that she almost killed herself. Arya and Oromis began speaking in the ancient language and Eragon's wounds healed. They then used another spell to begin to reforge Eragon and Saphira's bond. For several minutes they kept this up and finally Saphira was able to enter his mind. Arya sat down and Oromis used Glaedr as a support.

Eragon slowly opened his eyes and looked around at the others. He barely had time to react before Saphira was on top of him. Her tongue was moving up and down his body and she was nuzzling him fiercely.

_Easy Saphira! _Eragon laughed. _I missed you too._

_Eragon I am so sorry!_

_Forget it Saphira. I am just happy to have you back._

_Don't get comfy, we are returning to the Varden as soon as possible. Arya thinks it best. _

_Just me and you?_

_No, Shruikan is coming._

_When are we leaving?_

_Now._

_What about Roran and Katrina?_

_They will stay here. It is safer._

Eragon stood up and mounted his dragon.

"Arya, how will you get to the Varden?"

"Glaedr will carry Oromis and I in a few days time."

Let's go Eragon.

"I'll see you soon!" Eragon cried as Saphira launched into the air.

Se flew higher and higher until Ellesmera looked like a dot. Saphira flapped her wings to catch up with Shruikan and caught up in a few minutes. Shruikan smiled and flew out over the mountains.

_Saphira, this isn't the way to the Varden. _Eragon pointed out as he looked at the ground below.

_That is because we aren't going to the Varden. _Saphira said softly.

_What?_

_I am kidnapping you. _Saphira smirked. _I can't risk losing you._

_Saphira!_

_She is right Eragon. Oromis, Glaedr, and Arya planned it. We have to keep you and Saphira safe. We will ride out this storm. _

_You're kidnapping me? Where are you taking me?_

_The Spine. You will be safe there. You won't be lonely. Saphira and I will keep you company._

_I am sorry Eragon, but we must preserve the dragon race. _Saphira said.

Eragon was helpless to defend himself as Saphira snatched him away from the any hope of defeating the Empire.

-

-

-

-

Interesting Chapter eh? Now, I wrote a 1500 word chapter. I think you can write a review. So will you? PLEASE! LOL.


	9. Eggs!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

_Eragon, where are you?_ Saphira asked as she walked through the woods.

_You'll have to find me. _Eragon chuckled.

_Eragon, theses are dangerous times. I want you near me at all times._

_I am close enough to you._

_Eragon! _Saphira cried. _Where are you?_

Eragon watch from a high tree as his dragon searched for him on the ground. He turned and saw a small rock that he had brought up with him. He picked it up and chuckled. He couldn't resist. Eragon took aim and threw the stone at Saphira. He watched as it flew towards the blue dragon. It hit her square in the back of the head. Saphira yelped and turned to see who had thrown it.

_Was that you Eragon?_

_I wonder._

She growled and began to search the nearby bushes behind her. Eragon picked up another stone and threw it. This one landed in a bush near Saphira's head. Thinking it was Eragon; she dove into the bush and hit her head on a tree causing several fruits to fall. Eragon burst out laughing as the fruits bounced off her head. Saphira turned around and fixed her sapphire blue eyes on Eragon. She sneered and walked over to the tree that he was hiding in.

_You will pay for that little one._

_How do intend to get me? You cannot fly in these trees._

Saphira smirked and shot flames at Eragon. He yelled and fell from the tree. Eragon got a few yards away from the ground before Saphira caught with him with her tail. She coiled it around his waist and brought him in face to face with her. She flicked out her tongue and it caught Eragon on the face.

_You have lost your freedom privileges little one. _

She bit down gently on his neck and carried him back to Shruiken like this. She dropped him and curled around her eggs. She pulled him onto her underbelly and laid her wing over him.

_Saphira, when are we going back? It's been a year._

_As soon as my eggs hatch._

_Saphira, your eggs aren't riders eggs are they?_

_No, we need dragons now. When they lay eggs, they will have riders. We will have to teach them how to speak telepathically however._

_How much longer until they hatch._

_Any day now. You will sleep with me tonight it will get cold._

_Okay._

_You will help me keep my eggs warm. Now, go to sleep._

Eragon didn't ask and closed his eyes. He slept for several hours until he heard a cracking noise. He opened his eyes and could barely see Saphira's eggs. They were moving.

_Oh no. Wake up Saphira!_

Saphira however had blocked him out and was fast asleep. Eragon began hitting her and trying to wake her up. Unfortunately for him, the eggs had hatched and were roaming under Saphira's wing. Eragon gasped and they all stared at him. All six of the hatchling walked over to him and began competing to get close to him. Eragon tried to get them off but they dug their claws into his shirt.

_What is Saphira going to say? _Eragon thought as he stroked the hatchlings' backs.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. Dangerous Newcomer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Eragon was awoken the next morning by the hatchlings that were peeping loudly. He sat up and saw that they were all huddled against him for warmth. He smiled and stroked the nearest hatchling. It purred and nuzzled itself deeper into his arm.

_Saphira. _Eragon said as he rubbed her underbelly.

_Good morning little one._

_Aren't you going to feed your hatchlings?_

_What?_

_Lift up your wing._

She did so and gasped.

_Eragon! _Saphira yelled angrily. _Why didn't you wake me before they hatched?_

_I tried to but you wouldn't wake up. Now they won't let go of me._

Saphira reached her long neck out and nuzzled one of the dragons. It squeaked and jumped onto her snout. The golden dragon sat down on her head and curled up. Eventually, the other dragons let go of Eragon and crawled onto Saphira. All of them accept one, which was still asleep between Eragon's arm and side.

_Wake up Shruikan. _Saphira said as she nuzzled him.

_What is it Saphy?_

_Don't call me that in front of Eragon! Anyway our eggs hatched! _Saphira said excitedly.

Shruikan jumped up suddenly and stared at Saphira.

_What! _He yelled in surprise.

Saphira chuckled and put her nose against his. The hatchlings followed one another onto Shruikan and slid down his neck.

_So, are we going to go back to the Varden now? _Eragon asked hopefully.

_After I have found food for them. _Saphira said as she pointed her nose at the hatchlings.

_I'll go, you are their mother and you must stay with them. _Shruikan said as he rubbed up against her. The dragons jumped off Shruikan and got on Saphira's back again. Shruikan flapped his wings and disappeared into the morning sky.

Eragon began stroking the black hatchling that was still asleep in his arms. It had black scales with red running from the bottom of its neck to its tail, which had a large silver semi-spaded tip. Eragon reached out his hand and ran his finger down its spine. The hatchling purred and leaned to his touch. Eragon cooed and continued to stoke the dragon. It looked up and fixed its sapphire blue eyes on him. Eragon could tell it was female. She climbed up his body and snuggled up against his neck. Saphira laid down and pulled the hatchlings against her belly. Eragon stood up and looked around. He was sure he heard something in the trees. He heard a branch crack and spun around. Suddenly, an arrow flew through the air and struck Eragon in the back. He fell over and Saphira roared. She saw the man that had shot Eragon shot flames from her mouth. The flames hit the man and he fell dead.

_Eragon! _Saphira cried.

_Who was that? _

_I think it was an assassin. He is dead. Let me see your back._

_I can't. The arrow is stuck._

_I can fix that. _

Saphira reached out her neck and gripped the arrow in her jaws. Eragon closed his eyes and waited for her to pull. Saphira tugged and the arrow ripped out. Blood started pouring out of his back and Eragon cried.

_I can heal it Saphira._

_No! The king can track us if we use magic!_

Saphira rolled out her tongue and began licking Eragon's back. He winced and closed his eyes.

_That hurts._

_I am sorry but this heals my wounds and it will heal yours. This will make sure it doesn't get infected with disease._

Saphira continued her licking until the bleeding had stopped. The blood flow stopped and Saphira's saliva sealed the wound.

_We must leave now Saphira._

_Yes, we will leave once my hatchlings are fed. _

Shruikan appeared a few minutes later with three deer. He dropped them in front of Saphira and seemed pleased with himself.

_Will that be enough?_

_That will be fine. _Saphira said as she began tearing the meat up into smaller chunks so the dragons could eat. The meat was gone in several minutes and the hatchlings seemed full. Shruikan squatted down and they all jumped onto his back. Eragon kept the back hatchling against his body and mounted Saphira. She took flight and Shruikan followed.

_Eragon, that dragon seems to like you._

_Yes, she does._

_I want you to raise her. She will grow up under your influence. _

_You're giving her to me!_

_Yes, now what is her name?_

Eragon thought for a few minutes before responding. _Her name is Cynder._

Please Review!!!!!


	11. Separated Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: **THIS IS NOT A SPYRO CROSSOVER. **Cynder was not meant to resemble the "Cynder" from the Legend of Spyro series owned by Krome studios. The two dragons are not related in any way.

_Saphira, how much longer until we get to the Varden?_

_A couple of days little one. Why do ask?_

_I'm just curious. _

_Saphira, the hatchlings are getting restless, they want to fly. _Shruikan said suddenly.

_Well my wings are tired anyway. We can land for a little while._

Saphira dove down towards the ground and landed in an open field. Shruikan landed a few feet away from her and crouched down so the hatchlings could get off. Eragon dismounted and left Cynder on Saphira's back.

_Saphira, I am going to have a look around._

_Very well little one, but don't be too long._

Eragon walked off into a nearby forest and looked around at the tall trees. He heard a rustle behind him and turned. When he saw nothing, he shrugged and continued walking.

_Must have been some kind of animal. _Eragon thought to himself.

_Eragon! Get back here now! I can sense danger near you!_

Eragon looked around and saw a man's head poke out from behind a tree.

_Run Saphira!_

_No! I won't leave you!_

Saphira, leave now! You must take the hatchlings to safety! Go to the Varden, come back for me! If the king has both of us, he wins.

He felt Saphira reluctantly agree and pulled out his sword. Before he could do anything, he felt a large weight hit him in the side of the head. He fell unconscious and the king's soldiers surrounded him.

**Back at the Varden**

Oromis, Saphira and Shruikan are coming closer. They are about a day away. Eragon isn't with them, he was captured.

Thank you Glaedr.

They are together and have hatchlings with them.

How many?

I believe six but I am not sure.

Very good, I will tell Arya and Emerald.

"Arya, will you tell Emerald that he doesn't have to worry about mating anymore? Eragon isn't with Saphira, he has been captured.

"We will get the details about Eragon's capture tomorrow when Saphira and Shruikan return.

**Eragon pov:**

Eragon awoke a few hours later to find himself chained against a wall. He looked around and saw the very man he didn't want to see, the king.

"Eragon, you are on my last nerve." Galbatorix said in his cold voice.

"Good." Eragon replied.

"Tell me, where is your dragon?"

"She is long gone."

"Bring her and Shruikan here or I'll make your life miserable."

"Torture me all you want but I'll not tell you where Saphira is."

"What if I tortured her?"

"You cannot do that!" Eragon yelled.

"Oh really?" Galbatorix said before pointed at Eragon. He felt pain shoot through his and Saphira's mental link. Eragon felt Saphira shriek in pain and began to fall from the sky.

"Don't hurt her!"

"Why not? She is no longer necessary to my Empire."

"You need another rider. Thorn cannot match Shruikan alone."

"Very well, but you will suffer for not giving me her location."

Galbatorix raised his hands and Eragon's punishment started.

**The next day: **

"Arya, I have to ask you something." Nasuada asked as she walked out into the courtyard.

"What is it?" Arya asked curiously.

"I am sure that the king has found out that Saphira has mated. If he controls Eragon, can he take over Saphira as well?"

"Yes, I was thinking about that. If the king controls Saphira, she will take the hatchlings back to him, even if she doesn't want to."

"Is there any way to stop that from happening?"

"Yes, it is something I didn't want to do but now I see that it is necessary for the Varden's sake."

"What will we do?"

"We will have to break Saphira's bond to Eragon. I have talked to Oromis about it and he agrees. It is the only way."

"Saphira is coming now. I can see her, get Glaedr out here so she doesn't struggle."

Arya rushed off to get the golden dragon and returned a few minutes later.

I have contacted Shruikan. He won't try and protect Saphira. Glaedr said sadly. Arya, this is very important for you to understand. When you separate Saphira from Eragon she will become extremely depressed and will need support from as many people as she can.

What about Shruikan? He will give her company.

No, I am taking Shruikan off to teach Saphira's hatchlings how to defend themselves. We won't be back for several weeks.

Why don't you want Saphira to tag along?

She will have to be watched so she doesn't try and go off and save Eragon.

Very well.

Saphira landed with a thud and Shruikan followed. Glaedr walked around behind Saphira and Shruikan walked in front of her.

What are you two doing? Saphira chuckled.

"Saphira, we don't want to do this but we must." Nasuada said sadly.

What are you talking about? Saphira asked quickly.

"If Eragon is forced to join the king, you will have to return to him. You will take the hatchlings and the Varden will be crushed. I am afraid there is only one way to stop this from happening. Saphira, we must break the bond you and Eragon share."

No! Saphira cried and looked for a way to escape. Shruikan blocked her way and Glaedr held her down.

I am sorry Saphira. Glaedr said sadly.

Arya raised her arm and pointed at Saphira who was now struggling to escape from Glaedr. She began speaking in the ancient language and Saphira's bond between Eragon was broken instantly. Arya nearly fainted from the amount of energy that was required to perform the spell. Shruikan lent her some of his energy and looked sadly at Saphira who had tears in her eyes. The sapphire dragoness sat down slowly and curled up. Tears filled Arya's eyes at the sight of the defeated dragon crying in front of her.

-

--

-

-

Awww, that was sad. Don't expect for Saphira and Eragon to be re bonded anytime soon. If you want to influence the story, tell me in my new poll if you want Saphira and Eragon to be together again. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!


	12. The Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

-

-

-

-

-

Eragon slowly opened his eyes and leaned back on the wall he was chained tightly to. Why couldn't he feel Saphira anymore? For some reason she just seemed to have disappeared from his mind. He couldn't feel her anymore.

_It must have been a drug the king gave me. _Eragon thought to himself.

Eragon looked up at the damp room around him and frowned. He knew the king would be in here at any minute and try and force him to order Saphira here.

Sure enough, the door opened and the king strode into the room and smiled at Eragon.

"Eragon, are you going to be cooperative today?" The king asked with a sneer.

"What do you think?" Eragon chuckled.

"Don't make me torture your dragon again." Galbatorix said in a harsher tone.

"Go ahead, you won't reach her through my link."

"Very well."

Galbatorix sneered and began speaking in the ancient language and Eragon felt pain sear through his mind. To Eragon's surprise, the pain just rebounded around inside his head and didn't reach his and Saphira's link, which seemed to Eragon to be nonexistent for some reason. The king seemed surprised and stopped the spell. He stared at Eragon and cocked his head.

_I must have given him the wrong drug. _Galbatorix thought to himself. _It must have blocked out Saphira's connection to him. I'll blame Murtagh for this. _

The king gave Eragon one last look and left the room.

_Lucky me, I don't get tortured today. _Eragon thought in relief. _But why can't I feel Saphira._

**Varden: (Several weeks later.)**

"Nasuada, I'm going to speak to Saphira, she isn't eating or drinking." Arya said aloud.

"Very well, she will need to be brought inside. We are planning to move our troops in the next few days and we can't have her trying to escape again." Nasuada responded.

Arya walked over to a much thinner Saphira who had her head down and was staring off into space.

_Saphira you must eat. _Arya said gently.

_Why? _

_You will die if you continue to starve yourself. Besides, you want to be able to be strong enough to fight Thorn and Murtagh._

_I only wanted to be strong to impress- _She caught herself before continuing. _Protect Eragon._

_You still have to eat Saphira. You will die if you don't._

_Life isn't worth living. _

_Don't say that Saphira. Let's go inside._

_You are going to lock me up in the jail cell again aren't you?_

_Saphira, we must make sure you aren't harmed._

_You are afraid I'm on the king's side._

_Saphira, Eragon wouldn't want you to talk like that._

Arya knew she had made a mistake as soon as the words left her mouth. Tears filled Saphira's eyes and she curled up into a ball again, hiding herself from the world.

_Shruikan, can you get her inside?_

_Yes. I'll try and get her to eat as well._

Shruikan landed a few minutes later and scooped up Saphira. He flew back to the fort and carried Saphira inside. He walked down to the cell that was Saphira's room and dropped her gently on the ground. Shruikan then walked off and returned a few minutes later with a large deer in his jaws. He dropped it at her feet and sat down beside her.

_Please eat Saphira. You need your strength to fly tomorrow._

Saphira looked at the deer in front of her and nibbled at it softly.

_That's my girl. Now, I am going to get some rest. _

Shruikan closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Saphira glanced up from the deer and saw that Shruikan had left the door open. She thought for several seconds and stood up. She walked out the door and up the stairs. Saphira looked around for any guards and saw none. She walked out the door and into the courtyard. The blue dragoness flapped her wings and flew off into the night. She flew for several minutes and saw a cave below.

_I do need rest. I will get Eragon tomorrow._

Saphira glided down to the ground and walked towards the cave.

"Saphira?" A voice called from the cave.

_Eragon? _Saphira asked excitedly.

"Yes, it is I Saphira."

_How? I thought you were captured!_

"I escaped a few days ago. I came to find you."

_Well come out! I want to see you again!_

"Er… you will have to come in here. I hurt my leg and cannot stand."

Saphira walked into the cave and looked around.

_Eragon?_

Suddenly, several men appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Saphira. She roared and tried to run. The men threw a lasso over her head and pulled her to the ground. She did not have enough energy to resist and was soon bound.

_Who are you? _Saphira cried.

"We are bounty hunters and you shall not escape us again!"

Suddenly, a shadowy entity covered Saphira and squeezed her tightly. Saphira shrieked in pain and collapsed.

_You cannot escape me Saphira. _The entity said. _I need you._

_What do you mean?_

_You are now my life source. I am using you to give me energy. The more you struggle, the stronger I become. _

Oh no! Cliffy!!!! The more reviews I get the faster I will update!!!!


	13. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Saphira? _A voice said inside the blue dragon's head.

_Arya? _

_Yes, don't move._

_Why not?_

_You are a very lucky dragon Saphira. If Shruikan weren't following you, that thing would have eaten you alive. Unfortunately, we weren't able to save your leg before it finished what it started._

_What? _Saphira said as she put pressure on her back leg to stand up. A soon as she put weight on it she roared in pain and fell back down. Saphira let out a high-pitched whine and Shruikan recoiled.

_Don't do that Saphira! _He yelled. _That is the worst sound a dragon can hear._

_Sorry, I didn't know._

_You're forgiven but don't do it again._

Arya walked over to Saphira's leg and examined it closely.

"Saphira, I can heal this."

_Don't! _Saphira roared.

Arya stepped back in fright and stared at Saphira.

"Saphira, we must heal it." She said cautiously.

_I want Eragon to heal it. _

"Saphira, we don't know if Eragon is even alive."

_Well then, the wound will heal on its own._

"Saphira Brightscales, we need you to fight. That wound could take months to heal."

_Then I won't fight for several months. _Saphira replied stubbornly. _Are we back at the Varden?_

"Yes."

_Then I'm going outside._

"I'm afraid we cannot let you leave this room."

_Try and stop me. _Saphira said while glaring at Arya.

Arya sighed and pointed at some chains lying on the ground near Saphira. They sprang to life and coiled around Saphira. She roared and struggled against the chains.

"I am sorry Saphira, but we cannot have you trying to get to Eragon."

_Where are my hatchlings?_

"I cannot tell you that. If you were captured you could tell the enemy."

Arya gave Saphira one last look and left the room. She closed the door behind her and left Saphira in the darkness. She walked up to the open courtyard and saw her emerald green dragon standing a few yards away.

_Emerald, I really hate having to lock Saphira up like this. _

_As do I Arya, but once this war is over we can free her._

_Do you think Eragon is still alive?_

_Yes._

_You seem sure of yourself._

_Somehow I know._

_Very well._

_I wish to go hunting tomorrow. Do you wish to come?_

_Yes, but just don't eat in front of me. I don't know how you enjoy eating meat._

Suddenly, a high-pitched whine was heard and Emerald winced.

_Do you want me to see what's wrong? _Arya asked.

_No, she isn't crying over her leg. She is grieving over her rider._

Another whine was heard and Arya thought she saw a tear form in Emerald's eye.

**Eragon pov: **

Eragon glanced up and saw the king staring him in the eyes. He spat in the king's face and received a punch on the side of his head.

"I have figured out why I couldn't torture Saphira."

"Why is that?" Eragon said as he stared at the king.

"You are no longer connected to her."

Eragon didn't respond but knew that Arya must have broken their bond as soon as Saphira reached the Varden.

"I don't need you anymore so I have decided to get rid of you once and for all. Thorn will take you out into the desert and strand you. If you survive, the potion I gave you last night will make sure that if you aren't killed by my men, you are killed by the Varden. This potion clouded your mind and now the elves will think you serve me."

A few seconds later, Thorn walked in and tore down Eragon from the wall. He dropped Eragon onto his back and looked at the king.

_Thorn, take as many days as you wish to find somewhere where he cannot be found. _

_Yes master._

Thorn walked out into the courtyard and took off into the sky. Once they were high enough, Thorn flew out over the forest.

_This isn't the desert._

_The king ordered me to drop you off somewhere were no one could find you. However, you can find someone. _

Thorn flew for what seemed like days until he began to descend. The red dragon landed with a thud and Eragon slid off his back.

_If you want to find the Varden, you are about two hours away from the capital. Head north and you will find Saphira. _

Thorn didn't wait for a response and took off into the sky. Eragon knew deep down that even if he got to the Varden, he would never be aloud to ride Saphira again.

Please review!!!!!!!!!


	14. A Sword

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this book.

_I wonder how much longer it will be until I get there. _Eragon thought to himself as he walked through the forest.

He had been walking for hours and still there were no signs of the Varden. Eragon looked around at his surroundings and noticed a strange blue glow up in a tree. He cocked his head and walked over to the tree. It was a sapphire blue sword, the same color of Saphira's scales. Eragon gasped as he saw what it was. He reached his hand up and grabbed one of the branches to hoist himself up into the tree. Eragon carefully stood up and grabbed the hilt of the sword. He pulled it down from the tree and jumped down. Eragon examined the sword and waved it around in the air. It was elven made, and there was a note attached to the end. He pulled it off and read it.

_To Eragon,_

_Since you are reading this Saphira has told you that you are my son. Use this sword to end Galbatorix's reign and bring peace back into the land. In the hilt of this sword there is a bottle containing a potion that will heal any wound. Use it wisely._

_Brom_

Eragon read the note over again and smiled to himself. He reached down and pulled a latch at the bottom of the hilt. Surely enough, a bottle of blue liquid fell into his hands. Eragon pocketed it and turned around. He looked up and saw a large green dragon flying above him.

_It must be Arya. _Eragon thought to himself.

Suddenly, the dragon changed its course and charged towards Eragon. He didn't move and watched as it landed in front of him. Arya jumped off his back and stared at Eragon.

_I don't trust him Arya. The king is still in control of his mind._

_Very well Emerald. Do you know why he is here?_

_I believe he has come for Saphira._

Eragon stared in awe at the massive green dragon. It gasped at it approached and gulped. Arya walked towards him and smiled.

"Eragon, don't try and trick me, I know you are under the king's influence."

"Arya, you must listen to me. The king put a spell on me that clouded my mind so you would think that I was on his side."

"Don't even try Eragon."

Arya walked back towards Emerald and mounted him. The green dragon pounced on Eragon and gripped him in his claws. Eragon could only watch as the dragon carried him back to the Varden.

After a few hours of flying, Emerald began to descend and landed in the Courtyard next to Nasuada.

"I see you found him." Nasuada said.

"Yes, he is under the king's influence." Arya replied.

"Take him down to a cell. Make sure he's far away from Saphira."

_Arya, can I see Saphira? _Eragon asked, already knowing the answer.

_No, you will never be able to see her again. _

Eragon's heart sank as his sword was taken and was chained. Emerald lifted him up and walked down towards the cells.

_At least tell me how she's doing! _Eragon cried.

_She misses you. _Arya responded.

Eragon was taken down to a very dirty cell and Emerald dropped him on the floor. He exited the room and locked the door behind him.

_What will I do now? _

Author's note: You WILL need tissues for the next chapter. Not good news for a certain dragoness.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 15: Death of a Dragon.

If I get reviews I might change the name of the next chapter.

P.S. Book 3 is now named BRISINGR!!!!


	15. Death of a Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's note: Get those tissues!!!!

Chapter 15: Death of a Dragon 

_Arya, I'm going to speak with Saphira. I promised I would visit her yesterday. _Shruikan said as he approached Arya.

_Very well, just don't tell her Eragon is here. She would try and escape again._

_I won't._

Shruikan turned around and walked down the steep stairway that led to Saphira's cell. He pushed the door open and walked inside to see an even thinner Saphira on the floor.

_You really need to eat something Saphira. If Era-_ Shruikan caught himself before continuing.

_Eragon is here! _Saphira cried as she stood up.

_No! I misspoke. Sit down or your leg will break._

_No! I want to see Eragon! _

Shruikan sighed and curled around Saphira. He pulled her onto the ground and nuzzled her.

_Arya said you would never be aloud to see her. Now, get some rest, you seem really tired._

Saphira reluctantly agreed and rested her head on Shruikan's neck.

**Outside: **

"Oromis, can I see those new arrows you made?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes, just don't lose them, it took me ages to make them."

Arya was standing with Glaedr, watching Saphira's hatchlings with an interested look on her face.

_How many are there Glaedr?_

_Six._

_There are only five here. _

Glaedr looked at the dragons and a worried expression crossed his face.

_Cynder is gone._

Arya looked around and saw Cynder walking disappearing down the stairs to Eragon's cell.

_She is trying to get to Eragon! _Arya cried.

She took off running after Cynder and bolted down the stairs. She saw the black dragoness trying to get into Eragon's cell.

_Cynder! Don't open that door! _

It was too late; Cynder had opened the door and ran inside to see Eragon bound on the floor.

_Cynder?_

_Yes Eragon._

The black dragon ran over to Eragon and snapped the chains with her teeth. She then curled up in his arms and leaned up against him.

_You trust me?_

_Yes. I can always tell when someone is lying._

Arya burst into the room and stared at the two.

"Get away from him Cynder! He is a traitor!"

_No he isn't! _

Arya's gaze moved to Eragon and she cocked her head.

"You aren't working for the king?"

"No. The king did something to me so you wouldn't trust me."

"I see. Well then, I guess you want to see Saphira?"

"Yes!" Eragon cried as he stood up.

Cynder jumped out of his arms and followed him and Arya up the stairs.

**Saphira:**

_Shruikan, I am sorry for this._

_What?_

Saphira suddenly jumped up and stepped on Shruikan's tail as she bolted out the door on three legs.

_Saphira! They'll kill you!_

Saphira didn't listen and burst out into the open. She flapped her wings and shot into the sky. Nasuada looked up and gasped.

"She's escaping!"

Nasuada grabbed Oromis's bow and pointed one of the arrows at Saphira. Arya walked up the stairs and suddenly appeared with Eragon by her side. Saphira spotted them and roared in delight. Arya gasped as she saw Nasuada.

_Nasuada no!_

It was too late, Nasuada let go of the arrow and it soared towards Saphira who was flying towards Eragon. The arrow hit Saphira in the heart and she roared in agony. Eragon's mouth fell open as Saphira plummeted towards the ground. He ran towards the place where she would hit but it was too late. Saphira's body crashed into the ground and she rolled over before sliding to a stop.

"Nasuada! What arrow did you shoot?" Oromis cried.

"One of yours, why?"

"Those arrows were full of venom! They have enough poison to kill a dragon! They were meant for Thorn!"

"What?" She cried.

Tears filled Eragon's eyes as he ran to Saphira. He remembered what had killed Brom's dragon. An arrow to the heart. He ran to Saphira's side and fell over her neck.

_Eragon… _She said weakly.

_Please don't die! _A tear filled Eragon said softly.

_Eragon, remember… I will… always be with you. Even in death._

_Saphira! _Eragon cried. He knew she was losing whatever battle she was fighting. _Please don't die. I can't live without you!_

_I cannot stop it Eragon. _Saphira said even more weakly. _Eragon… I will always be with you and I will be waiting for you. When death comes, I will come with it. Don't dwell on the past. _

_Saphira…_

_Eragon… always remember… I love you._

Eragon felt Saphira's body fall limp in his arms. She was gone. The only one that had ever truly shown him what is was to love. She was the one who gave him courage, gave him hope, gave him dreams. Now she was gone, forever gone from this world. She had moved on, never to return.

_I'll… never forget you… Saphira._

_-_

Wasn't that a heart breaker. Please review and flame me as much as you like.


	16. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Eragon couldn't believe what had just happened. Saphira was gone; he hadn't the energy to stop it. Suddenly, he felt air push through her lungs.

_Saphira?_

Eragon pulled himself next to her tighter as to feel a heart beat. He could feel a feint throbbing of her chest. Then the thought hit him. He began feeling around in his pockets franticly to find it. Suddenly, his hand found the little blue bottle that was wedged down in his back pocket. He grasped it and stood up. Eragon moved around to the front of her body and saw the arrow wound. He reached his hand down and grasped the arrow in his hand and pulled. The arrow slid out of her chest and blood began pouring out. He then opened the little bottle and poured it on the wound. To his astonishment, the wound healed and Saphira let out a gasp. She looked around and saw Eragon.

_Eragon! How did you do that? _Saphira said as she made to stand up.

_Easy girl, you must stay put. I want to make sure you're okay._

Saphira satback down and flicked out her tongue, catching Eragon on the face. He laughed and began stoking her neck. Arya walked over and stared at Eragon.

"How did you just do that Eragon?" She asked.

"There was an antidote in the bottom of the sword. It had the power to heal any wound."

_Eragon! You should have saved it for yourself_ _if the king hurt you! _

_Saphira, you mean more to me than this war. I would rather die than lose you._

Saphira sighed and laid her head on Eragon's lap. He smiled and hugged her neck. Saphira began purring and pulled Eragon up close to her body.

_I missed you so much Saphira._

_As did I you little one. I only wish that I could be your dragon again._

_Maybe someday Arya can find a way. _

_Eragon, can you heal my leg? It's killing me._

Eragon laughed and stood up. He walked back to her leg and waved his palm over it. The leg instantly healed and Saphira groaned in relief.

_How did this happen?_

_I was attacked by a strange creature. It wrapped itself around me and tried to eat me._

_I'm glad it didn't succeed. How long ago was it?_

_A few months ago._

_Saphira! Why didn't you let Arya or Oromis heal it?_

_I wanted you to._

Eragon smiled and sat back down next to her head. She nuzzled him gently with her snout and laid her head back in his lap.

_I love you Eragon. I won't let anything happen to you._

_That will be hard. If I get separated from you, you won't be able to find me as easily. _

_You won't leave me then. I'll keep you close to me. _

_Very well._

Saphira lifted up her head and Eragon situated himself in between her two forepaws and snuggled against her chest. Saphira crossed her arms over his lap and pulled him closer to her body. Eragon leaned back and closed his eyes. Saphira nuzzled his hair affectionately and watched over him as he slept.

-

-

-

Weren't expecting that were we? Don't forget to review!!!! I love getting then, even the bad ones. So did you like seeing Saphira live? Or do you want me to find another way to kill her?


	17. The Rash

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Saphira don't worry, Shruikan is bringing you food._

_Thank you Eragon. Where are we going to sleep tonight?_

_I don't know. _

Eragon stood up and looked around for Arya. He saw her over with Emerald, apparently in conversation.

"Eragon, Saphira can sleep in the dragon hold with the others." Arya said as he approached.

"That could be a problem. Saphira wants me to sleep with her tonight."

"Very well, don't sleep in though. We are moving are forces into the empire early next morning."

"I'll tell Saphira."

Eragon turned around and walked back towards Saphira. He cocked his head at the sight of her. She was scratching herself vigorously all over her body. Several of her scales had come off were lying on the ground.

_Saphira! What are you doing?_

_My whole body is itching! _She cried.

_Well don't scratch! It will make it worse. _

_I can't stop!_

Eragon ran over to her and held on to one of her arms. She stopped scratching and began whining.

_Don't do that Saphira. I hate it when you act like this._

Glaedr had been watching Saphira scratching herself and began talking to Oromis.

_Oromis, she is scratching._

I know, there were contents in that bottle that gives dragons a very bad rash. I just hope it's not as bad as yours was.

_If it is, will you send her away like you did to me?_

_I never liked doing that. We cannot have her infecting Eragon though. _

_Saphira wants him to sleep with her tonight._

_We cannot allow that._

Oromis walked over to Saphira and Eragon and stopped just short of them.

"Eragon, you cannot sleep with Saphira tonight."

"Why not?"

"She has a contagious rash. It cannot spread to other dragons but it can spread to elves."

"Fine."

Eragon explained to Saphira that he couldn't sleep with her and she sighed.

_I understand Eragon. I am going to sleep, it is getting late._

Saphira stood up and flew off to the dragon hold. Eragon knew she was heartbroken and walked back to his room. He walked inside and climbed into bed. Within a few minutes he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Saphira landed in the dragon hold and curled up next to her mate.

I don't understand why I cannot sleep with Eragon. I'm going to go get him.

Saphira stood up and walked down the stairs to where she knew Eragon was sleeping. She nudged the door open and saw him asleep on his bed. Saphira walked over to Eragon and looked down at his sleeping form. She cooed and nuzzled him gently.

He's so cute when he sleeps. She thought to herself.

Saphira picked him up carefully with her lips and dropped him on her back. She exited the room and walked back up to the dragon hold. She curled back up next to Shruikan and Eragon slid off her back. Saphira pulled him up against her body and draped her wing over him. She suddenly felt the itch return and began scratching her scales again. Scale flakes began falling over the sleeping Eragon. She had no idea what she had just done.

I know, terrible ending to a chapter. Don't forget to review! Also, if you want to have a say in whether Eragon and Saphira become dragon and rider again, CHECK OUT MY POLL!!!


	18. Memories Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Saphira awoke the next morning to find that all of the other dragons had left. She looked down to see Eragon still asleep beside her.

_Wake up little one. _Saphira said gently.

_Five more minutes. _Eragon responded. He was still half asleep.

Saphira snorted and blew hot air out of her snout onto Eragon. He yelped and sat up and stared at Saphira.

_Why did you do that? _He asked angrily.

_You wouldn't wake up. I have to get my armor on, everyone is gone._

Eragon stood up and started towards the doorway. Saphira stuck out her tail and blocked his path.

_What is it Saphira?_

_We will get down faster if you ride me._

Eragon smiled and mounted her.

_I don't have a saddle._

_You won't need one._

Saphira walked towards the hole in the floor and glanced back at Eragon.

_Hold on little one._

Eragon tightened his grip on the spike her was holding onto and signaled to Saphira that he was ready. Saphira jumped unexpectedly through the opening and Eragon nearly slipped off. Saphira looked back at him and smiled. She suddenly turned to one side and did and spiral.

_I know you're a good flyer Saphira. _Eragon chuckled.

Saphira landed with a thud in front of the armory and Eragon dismounted her. He walked in the armory and after a few minutes of searching, he had found all of Saphira's armor. He pulled it out and began to put it on Saphira. Once he had all but one piece he crawled underneath her and began to strap it on. As soon as he started, Saphira began scratching herself again.

_Stop Saphira! If you hit me with your claws you'll kill me!_

_I can't help it! It itches so badly!_

_If I scratch it will you stop? _

_Yes._

Eragon reached up and began to scratch her belly gingerly and Saphira began purring affectionately. As soon as he had the last piece of armor on, he stopped scratching Saphira. Saphira stopped moaning and stared at Eragon.

_Don't stop Eragon. That felt good. _Saphira said in the voice she used when she was flirting with Shruikan.

_Saphira!_

_What? It felt good. _

_Well, please try to keep your noises to yourself._

_I'll think about it._

Eragon didn't respond and mounted Saphira.

_Please take it easy, Emerald took the last saddle. _

_I will._

Eragon climbed onto her back and held on as she launched into the sky. As soon as they got high enough Eragon could see the Varden troops below. Suddenly, he began to feel very dizzy.

_Something is wrong Saphira, I feel very dizzy._

_Well, you haven't ridden me in a while, you could be airsick._

_No. Saphira you need to land. Something is wrong with me._

Suddenly, Eragon fell unconscious and slid off Saphira's back.

_Eragon!_

Saphira dived and chased after Eragon. It too late, she heard his body hit the ground and saw blood go everywhere.

_No! Arya I need help! _Saphira cried out.

**A few hours later:**

Eragon awoke and glanced around his surroundings.

_Where am I? _He thought to himself.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared. It was Arya.

_Arya?_

_Yes Eragon. Thank goodness you're alive. You were worrying your dragon sick._

_What?_

_You gave your dragon, Saphira, quite a scare._

_What's a dragon?_

Oh no! Poor Eragon. Please review!!!!! This story will die out if you don't review. I will think everyone has lost interest!


	19. Into the Vault

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As Eragon awoke he noticed that Saphira was gone and he was now leaning on Shruikan. He stood up and looked at the black dragon who was still asleep. Eragon turned and walked up to a tent which he guessed Saphira was in.

_I wonder how far I can get into her mind without her knowing. _He thought to himself.

Eragon reached out with his mind and felt Saphira's presence. It was much weaker now that she wasn't his dragon.

_Saphira why did you choose Eragon? _Arya asked.

Eragon felt this strange. Why Arya asking Saphira why she choose him as a rider?

_I don't know. I was rushed and wasn't thinking clearly. _

Eragon stood in disbelief.

_She doesn't love me. She just got tired of waiting and I was the only one around._

Eragon turned and stormed off towards Shruikan who was now awake. He told him what he had just heard and the black dragon just stared at him.

_Tell Saphira when she asks where I've gone. I am leaving for a few days. Maybe she'll make Arya her new rider._

Shruikan didn't respond but watched as he jogged off into the forest.

Arya, I know I made the right choice. I can talk to Eragon and not worry about embarrassing myself. I don't know anyone better to go into the vault of souls with me.

_As you wish Saphira. You'll be in there alone with him for several days. Can you handle that?_

Saphira growled and glared at Arya.

I can handle anything that involves him. Now, I am going to go and tell him.

_Get him fast, you only have a few minutes until you must enter. We only have a few weeks before we must move our troops into the empire._

_I will get the book. Why can't someone else come too? _

_Only two can enter at a time. You will be killed if more enter. After the book is taken, more can enter at a time._

Saphira signaled that she understood and walked out of the tent. She headed down to Shruikan and saw that he was glaring at her.

_What is it Shruiky?_

_How dare you Saphira! Eragon heard your conversation._

_So? _

_Saphira! He has run off and is really upset._

_Why? _

_You only chose him as a rider because you were tired of waiting!_

_No I didn't! I saw everyone in this country and he was perfect! What would give him the idea that I didn't love him? I was talking to Arya about entering the vault! It had nothing to do with me choosing him as a rider!_

_Well he thought you didn't like him so he ran away._

_I don't have time to go after him. Will you come with me?_

_I can. When do we have to go?_

_Now._

Shruikan stood up and followed Saphira to Arya.

_Why is Shruikan here?_

Eragon has run off. He thinks I don't like him.

I'll go and get him. You two need to go and get into the vault.

_I know where it is. _Shruikan said suddenly.

Shruikan turned and walked out of the tent. Saphira followed and flew off into the distance. Shruikan flew for several minutes until landing in front of what looked like a normal cave.

_This is the vault of souls?_

_Yes. _

Shruikan walked inside and noticed the darkness around him.

Saphira, don't touch anything. This is a cursed place and there are many traps.

_I understand._

Several days later

_Maybe I should go back. Saphira will be mad but she'll get over it._

Suddenly, someone burst from the trees and cords wrapped around his body.

"Help!" Eragon cried.

"It is only me Eragon." Arya said.

"What are you doing here?"

"You misheard me Eragon. I was talking to Saphira about a trip into the vault of souls. She loves you and chose you because she knew you would love her."

Eragon stared into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

"I am an idiot!" He yelled.

"Yes, you are but now we must go back. Saphira and Shruikan should be on their way back by now."

"Where are they?"

"In the vault. They must retrieve a book that shows how to kill the king. She was going to take you but you weren't there."

Eragon didn't respond but followed Arya back towards the Varden.

In the vault

_Shruikan, what is that? _Saphira asked as she looked at an object in the distance.

It was surrounded by fire and had a black cover.

_The book! _

_That's it? I'll go get it!_

Saphira trotted into the large room and grabbed the book in her jaws. She tossed it back to Shruikan and began walking back towards him.

Suddenly, what looked like a large blob of goop fell from the cave ceiling and covered Saphira. It wrapped itself around her and squeezed tightly.

_Hello Saphira, we meet again._

_What are you? _Saphira cried as it began draining her energy.

_You escaped from me last time, but this time we will be together forever._

Suddenly, the blob pulled Saphira to the ceiling and grew in size. Saphira felt her mouth being pulled open and the goop filled her mouth. It was using her as a battery.

_Shruikan, bring back Arya. She can help._

Shruikan didn't answer but ran off into the darkness.

Suddenly, Saphira fell unconscious and was pulled deeper into the blob of darkness.

_Sleep Saphira, you will never escape me. _

Saphira felt herself breathe in and knew that the creature was using her to breathe and grow. It was now in control of her body. She knew it could kill her in an instant if it wanted to.

Bad ending I know. Please review or it might take me longer to update. I want 100 reviews by the end of this story!


	20. A Fate Worse than Death

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: I had the last chapter of this story written but then I thought. This ending will be just like all the others. The Varden wins and all is peaceful. Well, that won't happen in this story and the plot change starts here. NEW MORAL: Not all stories have a happily ever after.

"Arya, this isn't the way back." Eragon said suspiciously.

"We are going to the vault. Shruikan needs help and I have told Emerald to meet us there."

"How far away is it?" Eragon asked.

"Look in front of you."

Eragon looked up and was face to face with a large cave. Suddenly, Shruikan burst out of the cave with something in his jaws. He spat it at Arya and glared at them impatiently.

_You have the book so lets go! _He cried.

_Where's Saphira? _Eragon asked.

_She was attacked by that thing that the Azore used on her._

Arya gulped and jumped on Emerald who had just landed.

_Let's go! _She cried.

Eragon climbed onto Shruikan and the two dragons shot off into the cave. He rode for what seemed like hours until Shruikan skidded to a stop. Arya dismounted and Eragon followed. She muttered words that Eragon couldn't hear and the room was filled with light. Eragon gasped. The room was filled with back. What surprised him was what looked like Saphira covered from head to tail in the stuff.

"Arya, we have to free Saphira!" Eragon cried.

Arya didn't answer but pointed at the slime. Suddenly, the goo pulled Saphira into it, completely submerging her. Arya ran forward and raised both her hands. Saphira began slowly sliding out of the goo and it began to shrink. The creature seemed to know that it had lost and squeezed Saphira one last time. After a few minutes the fight was over and Saphira was freed. What Eragon saw caused him to gag. Almost all of Saphira's scales were gone. Her body was covered in blood from where the creature had wrapped around her. Eragon yelled and ran towards her. He squeezed her fleshy neck and realized that beneath her scales was a thick layer of skin. Tears flowed down his face and his face grew red from the tears.

_Saphira…_

PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL WAIT AWILE FOR AN UPDATE!!!


	21. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It had been three weeks since Saphira was attacked. Eragon still hadn't left her side. He reached out his hand and rubbed her small scales gently. They were beginning to grow back and Saphira was slowly recovering. Eragon's eyes were red from crying and he hadn't eaten in days.

_Shruikan, we need to feed Saphira. She can't eat on her own. _

_I am way ahead of you Eragon. I am bringing her meat now._

Sure enough, Shruikan walked into Eragon and Saphira's room with a large slab of meat in his mouth.

_Can you hold her mouth open? _Eragon asked.

_Yes. You do know if she even coughs she will roast you. _

_I understand._

Shruikan dropped the huge slab of meat in Eragon's hands and pried Saphira's mouth open. Eragon pushed the meat into Saphira's mouth and climbed into her mouth. He slowly crawled down her throat and broke the meat into the smaller chunks. Eragon pushed it down her throat and watched it disappear into her belly. He turned around and crawled slowly back up her throat.

Suddenly, Saphira choked and opened her eyes. She looked up and snapped her jaws shut. Shruikan laughed and stared at her.

_It's about time you woke up. Do you feel okay? _

_Yes. Where is Eragon, I wish to see him. Is there something in my throat?_

_Whatever you do, don't swallow. _Eragon said.

_Where are you?_

_In you._

Slowly, Saphira felt him crawl into her mouth and she opened her jaws. As soon as he was out she grabbed a hold of him and squeezed him tightly against her belly.

_I missed you too Saphira. _Eragon laughed. _Please don't strangle me._

Saphira released Eragon and licked him in the face. Eragon laughed and pushed her off.

_Eragon, my scales will grow back and my wings should be fine. _

_That is good news._

Eragon heard the door open and Arya walked in.

_I see Saphira is up. _

_I knew she'd make it. _Eragon said.

_Eragon, Saphira, would you like to be dragon and rider again?_

_Yes! _Saphira cried.

_Would you Eragon?_

_Of course!_

_Well then, I have found a spell that will do the job. _

_Let's do it! _Saphira exclaimed.

_Saphira, it can have… unusual side effects._

_I don't care. _Saphira said stubbornly.

_Very well._

Arya suddenly began speaking in the ancient language so quickly that Eragon couldn't understand what she was saying.

Eragon felt his body began to shake and he screamed. Something was wrong and Arya knew it. She also knew that she couldn't stop the spell. A huge cloud of dust surrounded Eragon and he felt his body begin to change. After Arya finished, the dust subsided and Eragon was no longer there. Instead, there was a large black dragon lying on the ground where Eragon was.

Remember the plot change? That was it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	22. Two New Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Eragon? _Saphira asked in surprise. _Is that you?_

The black dragon didn't respond but shifted around on the floor.

_What happened? _Eragon asked with a moan as he opened his golden eyes. Everything was strange, his vision was somehow enhanced and he felt very heavy. _Am I seeing through your eyes Saphira?_

_No, they are your own. _Saphira said in awe.

_Arya, what happened? _Eragon asked as he stood up, noticing he was on all fours.

_Look for yourself. _

Eragon cocked his head but turned and looked at his body. He couldn't believe his eyes, he had become a dragon! Eragon stood there for several seconds with his mouth hanging agape. He then yelled in surprise, but instead a loud roar was heard and flames shot out of his mouth and nearly roasted Saphira.

_Eragon! _She cried.

_Well, you did the same thing to me when you were learning to breathe fire._

_I would like to figure out what happened but I don't have time. We are way behind schedule and Eragon needs to learn how to fly. _Arya said sternly.

_Fly? _Eragon asked.

_You are a dragon now. Saphira, Shruikan, will you teach him how to fly?_

_Yes Arya. _Shruikan said automatically. _Come on you two, Glaedr wishes to speak with all of the dragons._

_What about? _Arya asked suspiciously.

_Nothing you should be concerned about. _Shruikan said rather rudely.

Arya glared at him but didn't try and stop him as they exited the room.

_What does Glaedr wish to speak with us about? _Saphira asked.

_The Varden will lose the battle tomorrow. We are leaving Alagaesia tonight. _

_Why didn't you tell Arya? _Eragon demanded.

_Only the dragons are leaving._

_So you would have let me die in the battle tomorrow? _Eragon growled.

_Of course not, that is why Oromis gave Arya the wrong spell. It was meant to turn you into a dragon. _

_So, we are going to let the Varden fall? _Saphira asked.

Yes, they will lose the battle tomorrow. Oromis has for seen it for several months. They are heavily outnumbered and stand no chance against the empire. Oromis said the elves, dwarves, and humans wouldn't listen so we must leave or our race will die out.

_What about Murtagh and Thorn? _Eragon asked.

_Murtagh is waiting for us with Glaedr. Thorn is there also. Murtagh has been given the same treatment as you Eragon._

Saphira growled and stared threateningly at Shruikan.

_Why is Thorn here? _She demanded.

_Saphy, it wasn't his fault what he did. The king was testing drugs on him. I asked him about it and he or Murtagh didn't have any idea what happened._

After a few minutes of walking, Eragon grew bored and began flapping his wings.

_Getting impatient Eragon? _Saphira teased. _You will have to flap a lot harder to fly._

Eragon growled as in a challenging way and flapped harder. He gasped in surprise and flapped even harder. He couldn't believe it. Just yesterday, he was begging for his dragon to live. Now he was taking to the skies not astride her, but beside her.

That was a happier chapter wasn't it? I have been disappointed with the amount of reviews lately and I really wish YOU would review!


	23. Captured again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: This will likely be one of the last stories I update for this site. I am writing my own original trilogy and will not be able to do both.

_Shruikan, how much longer until we get to where we are going? _Eragon asked as he looked over at the black dragon.

_We are there. Prepare to descend._

Eragon watched as Shruikan folded his wings in and dived. He tried to mimic it and surprised himself. Saphira growled jealously and followed Eragon.

_This is easy Saphira. Why did it take you so long to learn? _Eragon teased.

_Shut up._

Eragon landed with a thud and watched as Saphira glided gently down to a rest beside him.

_You need to work on your landings little one. _Saphira smirked.

Eragon stared after her and followed with a frustrated look on his face. Why was she acting differently?

_Eragon? _A surprised voice said. _Is that you?_

_Cynder? _

Eragon turned his large black head and saw the female dragon walking towards him with a smile on her face. Eragon had never recognized how her body features were so similar to Saphira's.

Cynder walked up to Eragon and rubbed her body up against his. Eragon nuzzled her affectionately and a smile slid across her face. Saphira, who was watching, snorted and walked away. She rubbed herself on Shruikan and glanced over her shoulder to see if he was watching. Saphira thumped her tail on the ground to try and get his attention.

_What are you doing Saphira? _Shruikan asked as she continued her nuzzling.

_Nothing._

Saphira looked at Eragon again, who was now focusing all of his attention on Cynder, and growled. Eragon noticed and stared at Saphira.

_Jealous. _Eragon chuckled.

Saphira glared at him but dared not hurt him. She was still bonded to him after all.

_Can I have everyone's attention? _Shruikan announced.

All of the dragons in the vicinity turned to stare at the black dragon in the center of the crowd.

_Glaedr and I have been discussing and we are going to rest tonight and leave tomorrow. _

Suddenly, all of the dragons froze and Eragon could feel something wrong. Arrows began to fly out of the trees beside them and one of them struck Cynder in the neck.

_Cynder!_

Eragon caught her before she hit the ground but it was too late. The arrows were covered in a poison that knocks dragons out. Suddenly, an arrow struck Eragon in the neck and he the world turned dark.

Eragon awoke several hours later to find himself chained tightly to Cynder.

_I see you're awake. _Cynder teased.

Eragon looked around and saw the other dragons also bound together. They were in some sort of cell beneath the ground. Suddenly the door opened and a man walked through the opening.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Galbatorix said in cruel voice.

Author's note: Please Review. It isn't that hard and this chapter was hard to write.


	24. Galbatorix's New Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I just noticed today on how popular this story was. I didn't know where to take this story but now I have some sort of idea.

_Eragon, it would be best if the king didn't know who you are. _Shruikan said quickly as he glanced over at the black dragon.

Eragon didn't respond and Shruikan took his silence as a gesture of acknowledgement.

"Hm, it seems as if we have two more dragons than last time. Shruikan, who are they?" Galbatorix asked as he stared at his former dragon.

_I really don't know. They just…magically appeared last night. _The black dragon sneered.

"Do not try me today, I am not in the mood."

Shruikan snorted at this and returned his attention to Saphira who was unconscious next to him. _Like you ever are._

"I will give you one chance to join me or I'll kill one of you right now." The king waited for a few seconds before responding to his statement. "Very well, you give me no choice." With that, Galbatorix unsheathed his sword and plunged it into Glaedr's chest, killing him instantly.

Eragon stared, dumbstruck, at what the king had done. Shruikan roared out in anger and nearly strangled Saphira, who was chained to him.

"I warned you. Now, which one of you wants to be my dragon? You have 30 minutes to decide before I kill two more of you. I only need one male and one female. Keep that in mind."

With that, Galbatorix exited the room and slammed the door behind him. Most of the dragons were now awake and seemed to be speechless. Saphira's hatchlings had never seen violence like this before and were now shaking in fright.

For the next thirty minutes, none of the other dragons spoke up about who would be the king's dragon. The only event that caused any commotion was Saphira waking up and discovering that she was chained down. For Shruikan, it wasn't a pleasant experience.

Suddenly, the door opened again and the king, as he promised, entered the chamber. "Well, have any of you decided to become my dragon?" Galbatorix asked with a scowl. None of the dragons responded. "Very well." The king suddenly raised his sword and prepared to strike one of Saphira's hatchlings.

_No! _Eragon cried. _I'll be your dragon! _

_Eragon no! _Saphira and Shruikan exclaimed in unison.

Galbatorix sneered and lowered his sword.

Shruikan knew what was coming next so he thought fast. _Saphira, you and Eragon must bring back the dragon race. I know you will feel like you are betraying me but I will it. _

_What are you talking about? _His mate responded worriedly.

Suddenly, the king raised his hand and several spikes fell from the ceiling and crushed all of Saphira's hatchlings. Eragon roared in agony and felt himself being pulled away from Cynder. She too was crushed by the falling rocks along with Shruikan and Murtagh.

As soon as Eragon thought it was over, he and Saphira were yanked by magic from the falling debris. Saphira's eyes were filled with tears and a muzzle was soon affixed over her jaws.

Galbatorix sneered as he glanced over at Eragon. _You have made the worst decision of your life lizard._

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long. PLEASE REVIEW!!

P.S. Check out my new Website! : Dragondiscussion. It's all about dragons and Eragon! I'm the admin. You'll have a great time!!


End file.
